


Words Flow Like A River If You Remove The Boulders

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream team lives together, Fluff, George really needs a therapist, Happy Ending, Youtuber house yesssss, and share one big ass room, dream loves him anyway, dreamnotfound, gogy is stubborn, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: George is always so confident in himself, at least that’s what it seems. What happens when Dream hits a soft spot on George’s emotions, making him pour out his entire feelings?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	Words Flow Like A River If You Remove The Boulders

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before we start... I just wanna say I’m a bit sleep deprived and that there may be many mistakes. I really don’t do that well in writing but I love these idiots so much I just love writing for them. ;-;

It was about 6 in the morning... Sapnap was at work, (because all jobs have shitty time schedules), it was still a bit dark outside and the sun was beginning to rise, George was in the room he shared with his two friends while Dream lay asleep in his bed. It was quiet, the only noises being the occasional tapping sounds coming from Georges phone as he scrolled through Twitter and Dreams soft snores. 

When the three decided to live together in Florida, George wasn’t expecting to share a room with both of them. He liked his personal space, never wanting to be touched that often or anything like that. But he seemed to like this, it was fun hanging out with them all day... Just them being themselves. Sure, there was some embarrassing moments, and George had to go to a different room to get changed but he still enjoyed their company. They were still the same people off camera, Nick was still Sapnap and Clay was still Dream.

“George..?”He jumped at the sudden voice, it was slurred and tired. He looked over to Dream, who’s head was propped up with one hand. “What’re you doing awake?”

“I woke up when Sapnap left for work and then I couldn’t go back to sleep, did I wake you?” The Brit explained, his voice was also tired and almost cracked. He was sure Dream could tell by the way the blond eyed him carefully. 

“You should sleep, you have a bad sleeping schedule enough. You need all the sleep you can get.” George smiled, he loved how caring Dream was... How concerned he was for him, but being the person he was he brushed it off and said something snarky. “Hush, you aren’t my mother.” He was always to prideful to admit how he really felt about the continuous care he got from Dream.

“Rude much, and even if I’m not your mom you still act like a stubborn brat.” Dreams comeback was fast and slick, as always, George rolled his eyes in response and went back to his phone, thinking that was the end of their conversation.

God, was he wrong.

The next thing he knew Dream was standing up and walking over to his bed. He sat down beside George and stared at him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Was the first words out of George’s mouth, they stared at each other while Dream held a cocky grin on his face. George wanted to slap it right off of him.

“Making you sleep, if you won’t do it yourself then I’ll make you.” Dream replied happily, he was enjoying how much he pissed the older off.

“Go away, go back to sleep. In your own bed.” George’s face was flushed, thank god it wasn’t light enough for it to be noticeable.

“George, are you okay? You’ve seemed a bit off edge lately...”

“I don’t know what your talking about but go off I guess.”

“George.”

“Dream.”

The brunette wasn’t expecting for Dream to snatch his phone from his hands and put it in his hoodie pocket. He made some attempts to get it back but the younger wouldn’t let him. An angry huff could be heard from George.

“George I’m serious, your not sleeping at night. Trust me, I’m not an idiot. This isn’t the first time I’ve noticed, and Sapnap has too. Were both worried. You can always talk to us!” Dream was right, he wasn’t an idiot. Dream knew there was something George wasn’t telling them, he also had a feeling it wasn’t anything good.

“It nothing alright, I’m just having trouble sleeping okay?” The smaller did his best to sound angry, instead it came out more of a whine or a plead. And in a way, it’s was.

He wanted to tell them, all of the emotions he’s kept locked up in a bottle. But at the same time, his pride would allow it. It was like it was scratching at the door, just waiting for someone to take the key and open it up. But his stubbornness just wants to take the key and throw it away!

There was just no motivation, no reason to let out the hurricane inside his mind. He needed something, anything! He just didn’t know what. He didn’t know what the key was. And then it hit him like a brick....

Love.

He wanted love, he wanted to be loved. He did love someone, someone who could never love him back. He fell in love for the blond haired, green eyed, tall man in front of him right now. He loved Dream. He had for quite some time. But he never stood a chance with him, he wasn’t even into guys. Probably.

He convinced himself that failing for Dream was the worst mistake he could have ever mad in his entire life, and he’s done some pretty stupid things!

George looked up into Dreams emerald eyes, they were pleading. Begging. Filled with concern. Worry. Compassion. And George just couldn’t take it anymore. Tears began to spill, the taller quickly pulled the brunette into a hug and gently rubbed his back.

“Dream... I... I’m sorry.”

“What? What are you sorry for? You did absolutely nothing wrong!”

“For being so... So... Selfish! I, I don’t even know what’s been going through my mind lately... I just feel like I’m not much of a use to you, or anyone.”

“God no, no, no, no! George, you mean the world to me and more! Don’t ever think of yourself like that! I care about you like no one else.” Dream sounded frantic, almost mad. Which was weird, he never got worried or nervous. He was rarely mad, always wheezing at stupid things and brushing off insults.

George swore he could have died on the spot, way too many emotions at the moment. He nuzzled Dreams neck, it being damp from George’s tears. He held on tightly around the blondes shoulders, and Dreams face was in his browns hair and his arms were around his waist.

Dream pulled away slightly, making George look up at him. His brown eyes were still watery, but he wasn’t crying anymore. Dreams, however, had a question in them. And George lost his breath once more, the emerald eyes could practically gaze right through him. They were so serious, yet so soft.

The next thing he knew, Dreams lips were on his and all those years of telling himself Dream would never feel the same were washed away with one simple movement. It only took a half a millisecond for George to respond, his eyes fluttering closed and kissing back. It felt amazing, it felt right. Something that George has always wanted, needed, was now his and he had never felt better.

The cell his heart was placed in had simply disintegrated and set him free. He could feel tears coming back. When they dropped down his cheek, Dream pulled away, much to his disliking, and looked worrried.

“Are you okay? Did I move to fast, sorry! I should have told you first instead of just kissing you!”

George let out a laugh and went in for a quick peck. “Dream, your fine! I’m just.... Really happy right now...”

Dream smiled, and kissed him again. It was a kiss that promised more to come. 

“I am too...”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, what did you think? I really wanna hear your opinions! Please comment, if I did anything wrong I’m always willing to listen to constructive criticism. Or just criticism... Any is fine!


End file.
